The Death of a Friend
by AokoWilliams
Summary: Aoko's worst nightmare had came true, and all she could do was cry and wish it hadn't. Little did she know that there was a figure in white lurking around her.


Magic Kaito- The Death of a Friend

Character Pairing: Kaito Kuroba (KID)/ Aoko Nakamori

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Kaito, I just love him! Long-live Kaito Kid! X3!

Summary: Aoko's worst nightmare had come true, and she could only cry and beg for it to only be a dream. Little did she notice the figure in white lurking around her house.

"K-Kaito… WAHH!!!" Aoko sobbed.

"Aoko, are you ready? The service is about to start." Ginzo Nakamori announced.

Inspector Nakamori felt horrible. Seeing his daughter cry hurt him so badly. He still couldn't believe it was real.

{Flashback}

_BRRING, BRRIINGG…_

"_Hello, Nakamori residence-."_

"_I-is this Aoko?" A male voice asked._

"_Yep. Oh, hey, Jii. Why are you calling?" Aoko asked._

"_I have some bad news, Aoko…" Jii started._

"_What, you didn't get robbed, did you?" Aoko asked, concerned._

"_No, it's… it is Kaito." He mumbled._

"_Kaito!? What's wrong?" Aoko asked, scared._

"_He…he got caught in a drive-by shooting, and he was hit…" Jii explained._

"_Oh my gosh! Is he OK.!?" Aoko asked._

"_I…Aoko, you might want to sit down…" Jii suggested._

"_Why?" Aoko asked, having a bad feeling._

"_I… Because K-Kaito didn't make it…" Jii said._

"_What are you saying!?!" Aoko asked, feeling tears forming in her eyes._

"_Kaito is dead, Aoko…" Jii said, sadly._

"_N-NO!!! He… but… I… Kaito's dead!?! NO! Tell me it's not true, Jii. Tell me he's alive!" Aoko begged, as she sobbed._

"_I'm sorry, Aoko. I'm so sorry. Bye…" Jii said, hanging up._

_Aoko sobbed as she heard the words echoing in her head… 'Kaito is dead, Aoko.'_

_Not far from her house, a figure in white silently apologized to the girl he loved. Yes, Kaito wasn't actually dead, but to Aoko, his mother, and the men in black from the Black Organization, he was._

_He had finally done it. He found Pandora and destroyed it right in front of the men in black. The men told him angrily that they knew who he really was. When he didn't believe, they said, "That girlfriend of yours… Aoko Nakamori… she's pretty cute. I wonder how cute she'll look __handcuffed and covered in crimson red! You know what I'm talking about now? You believe us now, don't you, Kuroba Kaito…"_

_Kaito was shocked. He shouted, "If you lay a hand on Aoko, I will-."_

"_What? What will you do!? Isn't Kaito KID the friendly thief whose rule is to never kill anyone? Besides, I'd like to see you try, KID! Here, I'll make you a deal… You die tonight and I won't kill your precious lover. What do you say?" The guy suggested._

"_How do I know you won't kill me and then go after her?" Kaito asked._

"_Hm? Here if I do kill her and you see her in heaven you can haunt me for life; how's that?" He sneered._

"_I'm serious!!!" Kaito shouted._

"_Look, if you're dead, there isn't any pointing in killing the Inspector's daughter. She doesn't know anything about your secret, second life. All I'd do by killing her is make things more complicating for our syndicate…" The man in black pointed out._

"_F-fine… I'll give you one shoot." Kaito said, throwing his card gun down and putting his hands in the air._

"_I swear if you poof out of here or something, we will always target you, Aoko, your remaining family, your friends, and pretty much anyone that has any connection with you." The guy said, aiming the shot at Kaito's chest._

_Kaito prepared himself, and in his (supposed) last breath, he prayed that Aoko would be fine. Next, a loud __**BANG **__echoed through the area. Kaito fell from the building… The bullet had nicked his chest, but it had gotten stuck in the monocle Kaito had seized earlier. He fell, realized what had happened, and in a quick instinct-like moment, Kaito dropped a dummy and caught the edge of a window. When Kaito realized what he had just done, he came up with a quick plan to make him look dead. He got on the elevator and rode to the bottom floor. He ran outside in the outfit and quickly pretended to faint on the ground. People screamed and went to call an ambulance. Secretly, Kaito had called Jii and asked him to help him. Jii felt so awkward, but he came to the scene where Kaito had 'died'. The people realized that it was KID on the ground, and were afraid to call the police. Jii came up and shouted, "I'm a doctor. He might still be alive. I'll take him to the hospital to see if he can be saved!"_

_Jii then picked up the 'dead' Kaito and carried Kaito to his car. He was able to sneak Kaito out with the supposed set up of Kaito KID's death. To add to the effect. Kaito had placed a bag of fake blood in his jacket's inner pocket so that when he fell, the bag would break an he'd seemingly bleed. After that Kaito snuck to a pay phone and spoke like Jii so he could announce the sad truth to Aoko and his mother that Kaito was no longer in the world. He felt terrible that he had to tell Aoko that lie and make her cry, but he cared too much about her to risk her life._

_{End Flashback}_

Aoko attended the funeral and cried the entire time. After 5 days, she had stopped eating, she couldn't sleep for her dreams would awake her, and she couldn't make it through school without crying. Finally, she walked up to Saguru Habuka's desk ad said, "I want you to find Kaito's killer."

"Why would I care about Kuroba?" Habuka asked.

"If you do it… I'll sleep with you." Aoko whispered.

"What!?!" Habuka asked, shocked.

"I'll sleep with you, make love to you, do it, what other way should I put it?" Aoko mumbled.

"O.K., I get it. R-really!?" Habuka asked.

"Yes…" Aoko explained.

"How do I know you'll actually do it?" Habuka asked.

"After school, come to my home. In my room, I'll let you grope my breasts. It's proof that I'll stay true to my word." Aoko announce, silently.

"Fine, I'll see you then. I'll get right to work." Habuka said, trying not smile like an idiot.

After school, Aoko brought Habuka up to her room and she sat on her bed. He dad was away on a case, even though he didn't want to be… KID was already dead so he didn't have much interest.

"So Habuka, you will find the man or men who killed Kaito, and in return, I'll sleep with you." Aoko explained.

She did as promised and removed her shirt and bra. Habuka stared at her beauty and slowly placed his hands on her chest. Habuka loved the feeling, but Aoko simply stood and let him continue. She did not enjoy it, nor did she react to his touch. Kaito stood there, outside her window, as his heart filled with jealousy. He noticed that she didn't look like she was enjoying one bit of it, but he couldn't stop Habuka, for he was supposedly dead.

Habuka finally stopped, and Aoko replaced her shirt.

"Now get to work, Habuka." Aoko instructed.

"Yes, ma'am." Habuka said, leaving with another stupid grin on his face.

Aoko sat on her bed and cried.

"Kaito, you're an idiot!" Aoko shouted as she cried, "If you can hear me from heaven, Kaito; listen. I'm going to find your killer at all costs!"

'Why, Aoko!? Why? Why are you willing to go that far!?' Kaito thought, sadly.

"If I find your killer, maybe I'll finish my last goal in life and then I can join you… I… No, I can't wait that long! I need to see you now!" Aoko said, sobbing.

Kaito's eyes widened in shock as he realized what she meant. Aoko stepped out on her balcony. (Note: to my readers… I know Aoko probably doesn't have a balcony, but in my stories she does so please don't sue me! OH, and to all you Habuka lovers out there, sorry for turning him into a perverted jerk…Now back to the story)

Kaito watched her from above the window. She walked to the end of her balcony, climbed up on the thin railing, and shouted, "Kaito, I can finally see you again! Please wait for me!"

As she stepped off the railing and closed her eyes, she opened them to discover herself being held by her hand. A soft hand had grabbed her falling hand before she could kill herself.

"Huh!? Hey, let go of me!" She shouted, to her unseen rescuer.

"N-no! I'm not going to let you fall!" Kaito said in Habuka's voice.

"H-Habuka!?!" Aoko realized.

"Um… yah, that's me." He said, nervously, "Look, I'll help you up."

"Fine…" Aoko mumbled, grabbing his other hand.

She then noticed as he was lifting her up that the clothes "Habuka was wearing were white instead of his normal black and white uniform. Kaito pulled her up and on the balcony. Aoko then realized that "Habuka" wasn't Habuka at all. The young man that had saved her life was… Kuroba Kaito!?!

"Kaito!?!?! What…? But I thought… Why did you save me!?" Aoko asked.

"Idiot, what kind of question is that Why the heck would you try to kill yourself!?!" Kaito asked.

"Because you are supposed to be dead!" Aoko shouted, trying not to blush.

"Well, I'm not dead… Also, what's the big idea? You told Habuka that you would make love to him!?! Plus, he has no right to touch your chest! Why didn't you stop him!?" Kaito asked.

"I was desperate. I needed to find your killer and throw him in jail! I was willing to go that far!" Aoko explained, stubbornly.

"But why are you so desperate!? I can't even think of him holding your innocent self in his arms as if he was your husband! What if her didn't use protection? What if you got pregnant? What if he gave you a STD?" Kaito asked.

"Then I'd marry him for the child's sake, and if I got a disease, then I'd just die." Aoko explained.

"What about a future, a life, a lover? Doesn't any of that matter to you!?" Kaito asked.

"A future? What future…? A lover? The only person I ever could've loved supposedly died in a drive-by shooting a week ago. A life? I died on the inside that night I got Jii's phone call about your death. Habuka can have my physical body if he wants, but no one will have single chance to have my heart if it isn't the man I love." Aoko explained.

"Aoko… I'm sorry!" Kaito said, sadly.

"If you're sorry, then don't leave me!" Aoko begged.

"I can't stay. Your life depends on my death. The men that meant to kill me said that they'd kill you if I didn't die. I cannot risk your life, Aoko! You'll be better off without me." Kaito said, as he headed for the railing to escape.

Aoko grabbed his arm and shouted, "Kuroba Kaito, if you leave, I'll kill myself!"

"WHAT!?!?! NO!!! Aoko, promise me you won't kill yourself!" Kaito begged.

"No! The minute you leave, I kill myself!" Aoko shouted.

"Why are you so dang stubborn!?!" Kaito shouted, get annoyed.

"Please, Kaito! Please stay with me." Aoko begged, as tears fell from her eyes.

"Aoko, don't cry. I just… I want you to be safe. If anything were to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself. I would die of loneliness. I just can't-."

"How do you think I felt when I learned you were dead!? My heart shattered and the only remaining emotions were negative ones. I let that creep Habuka tough my chest, and I was willing to sleep with him to find your killer. I haven't slept in 5 days. Anything I eat, I throw up later, so I gave up eating all together! There hasn't been a single minute of the day that I haven't thought about you, and I'm starting to annoy my teachers because I can't stop crying! It was as if my life had no purpose, no meaning anymore…" Aoko explained, as she hugged him and sobbed.

"Aoko… {_SIGH}_ I… I'll stay…" Kaito whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened in shock, and she hugged Kaito. He smiled. He wouldn't admit it, but he had felt so lost for the past week. Now that he had Aoko in his arms, smiling, he knew he was home.

"Um… I have one question, Kaito… WHY ARE YOU WEARING KAITO KID'S COSTUME!?!?!?!" Aoko asked, angrily.

"W-well, I…. because I-."

"So you are KID…" Aoko said with a sigh.

"What!?! Why aren't you mad? Why are you screaming in my face, trying to kill me, saying you're going to throw me off the balcony, or some other evil plan I've heard you say before…?" Kaito asked, scared.

"Because I'm sure you had a reason for it. Plus, I'm too happy that you're OK. to really care, but are you finished with the KID business?" Aoko asked.

"Yes… Aoko?" Kaito mumbled.

"Hm? Yes, Kaito?" Aoko asked.

Kaito suddenly hugged Aoko even tighter and said in a soft yet nervous voice, "I… Aoko… I… Aoko, I love you!"

"Y-you do!?!" Aoko said, shocked.

"Yes, I can't hide my feelings for you any longer!" Kaito said, hoping she wouldn't completely hate him.

"Oh, Kaito… I feel the same way!" Aoko explained.

"Really!?!" Kaito asked, shocked.

"Yah! I love you, Kaito… I would've thought you'd get that hint with the whole 'the only man I ever could've loved supposedly died in a drive-by shooting' business…" Aoko mumbled.

"Oh, Aoko…" Kaito said, grinning like a fool.

Kaito pulled Aoko closer to him.

"Aoko… can I kiss you?" Kaito asked, silently in Aoko's ear.

"Y-yes…" Aoko said, blushing.

They both closed their eyes and kissed affectionately. Their kisses grew more passionate, and they finally stopped when they realized that a pregnant Aoko would strike some suspicion among her friends and family if Habuka wasn't the father…

Later, Kaito explained everything from Kaito Kid to his fake death to Inspector Nakamori, his mother, and Habuka (well, he left the Kaito Kid part out for Habuka since he really wanted to mess with him). Ginzo Nakamori was furious and ready to throw Kaito's butt in jail, but with a little persuasion from Aoko and her magical mop, he agreed to forgive Kaito and let the boy stay there secretly. Kaito beat the crud out of Habuka as revenge for the detective's perverted actions (Once again, sorry, Habuka fans…). His mother was so happy to see him alive, that she only let him go when she realized that she was choking him.

Many years passed, and Kaito and Aoko's love continued to grow each. At age 19, Kaito was able to return to his normal life in the world, because the men in black and their evil syndicate was taken down and destroyed. At age 21, Kaito proposed, and she accepted (of course!!!). They were married in June of the next year, and 2 years later they had twins. They had a boy and a girl who were named Toichi (Jr.) and Aya. And they lived happily ever after (Don't attack me for the fairytale ending, OK.?)

THE END

P.S. (Yes, this story has a p.s.!) No guys named Habuka were seriously injured in the making of this fanfiction so don't sue me as I have already sad like 3 or 4 times…


End file.
